


Of Black Cats and Honeybees

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: My Destiel Promptober 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is a witch, Dean is still a hunter, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sort of new but sort of established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: “A black cat, Cas? Really? A black cat as a witch’s familiar is so… cliche."(art by Lisa Berkshire @ art.co.uk)This is for Nanowrimo Destiel Promptober Day 16. The prompts are: Familiars and Wild





	Of Black Cats and Honeybees

“I can get a tractor or a plow in here on Saturday to take care of the crops you have growing in your front yard,” Dean grinned as he slapped another extra-long piece of the tall grass out of his face and walked toward an older, shabby-looking small house. “And I won’t have to watch out for snakes on the journey from the road, the adventure can start when I get _in_ the house.” He waggled his brows to accentuate his point.

From the front porch and even through his instant blush, Cas looked at Dean like he’d kicked his kitten. “Dean, I like it like that, the wild animals in the area have a place to go, and it makes looking for some of my ingredients easy. And besides, not many people can see my house from the road and I don’t have to use very many enchantments on it.”

The relationship was still a fairly new one, but it was so far, so good. Dean liked Cas, a lot; he was as handsome, smart, a good cook, a great witch (a good witch, too) and an even better kisser. There wasn’t a real problem on the horizon as far as he could see, except - well, except that Dean wasn’t sure how deeply involved he wanted to get with a _true_ witch just yet. He was a Hunter, after all, he had bullets for those kinds of people, but when Cas kissed him or laughed at his stupid jokes - none of what made them incompatible seemed to matter. Right now was one of those times.

Cas had invited him over for dinner and dessert - he could smell the pie baking as he walked up to the porch - to celebrate their one month anniversary (or if anyone wanted to be technical, their fifteenth date since they had first met), but he had called for him to come a little bit earlier if he could, while there was still sun to light the yard. Apparently, a few baby animals had escaped the safety of Cas’ house, or - something. Dean wasn’t sure, but he knew they were looking for something small in the tall, tall grass. Or maybe not. Cas standing on the porch looking relaxed was a good sign.

As Dean reached the top step, his face was grasped and he was welcomed with a very enthusiastic kiss, one that he wasn’t willing to let go of easily or quickly, and he pulled Cas flush against him and deepened it.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean smiled as Cas chased his lips when he pulled back.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas was slightly breathless, face flushed and clearly wanting to kiss Dean again.

“The - animals babe, the ones that got loose - did they come back?”

“I found them in the house, but the mother cat is somewhere out there, we both seemed to think they had gotten out here and down the steps somehow,” Cas’ voice was slightly muffled as his face was partially buried against Dean’s neck. “I have a dish of food out here, and I’ll leave the door cracked a bit for her to come in when she’s ready.”

Just as he finished speaking a wild-haired black cat ran between their legs and into the house, barely sparing either of them a glance, and headed straight for the laundry room where the basket containing her kittens had been.

“A black cat, Cas? Really? A black cat as a witch’s familiar is so… cliche. I think every witch I’ve ever known has done it..”

Cas playfully pushed Dean away and rolled his eyes at him. “Rowena is a new friend. She brought her kittens one by one up to my porch two nights ago and I’m giving them a place to rest until they’re ready to leave me.”

“So they’re just visiting. You sounded really worried on the phone about cats that are just visiting.”

“They’re very small, Dean. They can’t be out here alone yet. But, that said, if they choose to stay,” Cas stepped backward through his front door, grabbing the bottom of Dean’s shirt and dragging him inside. “Then they’re more than welcome here.”

A quick kiss was pressed to Dean’s mouth and Cas moved away, into the kitchen to presumably check what he had in the oven. He threw his overnight bag down by the couch and started to take a seat there when he heard a very loud buzzing very close to his left ear. There was a small draft near his face that was followed by the distinct weight of something settling heavily on his shoulder. He couldn’t see - fuck no he wasn’t going to turn his head - but from the corner of his eye, he could see an enormous pair of antennae sitting on top of -

“Cas,” he gritted out, still not moving, though he felt the _thing_ shift when he spoke, moving closer to his cheek and… nuzzling him? What the hell? “Cas,” he called, with more volume this time. “There’s a really big uh, what the fuck-ever this is on my shoulder. Bring some industrial-strength bug spray or a really big newspaper.”

“A big bug?” Cas entered the room then, holding two bottles of beer in his hands and visibly trying very hard not to laugh at the man in front of him, though his voice was colored with unspent amusement. “It’s a honeybee, Dean. Her name is Bee.”

Was that fucker laughing? Was the bug still nuzzling?

“She looks like she really likes you, so we may have a little talk about what’s mine later,” Cas continued, stepping forward and motioning for Bee to sit his shoulder instead, which she did after what felt like a moment of hesitation.

Dean shook his body and rolled his shoulders as he took the beer and moved back and away from the insect - the _huge_ insect that was staring at him from its spot on Cas’ shoulder. The thing looked like a stuffed animal, a stuffed bee, it was the size of a cat and just as furry. Did normal bees even have fur? Not that that was a normal bee, but - oh, it was definitely staring at him.

“I enhanced her a little bit, which extended her life, too,” Cas was definitely laughing. Dean had just very nearly had a heart attack - the size, just the size of that thing - and Cas was amused. "_She’s_ my familiar,” he said, a little bit of pride in his voice as he patted the cushion next to him, inviting Dean to sit. “Not so cliche, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you angelotherlove for letting me borrow Bee and her amazing Dean!crush for this.  
Any grammatical errors/punctuation/general wtfness in any of my works will be fixed very soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
